


Freedom

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet is considered a freak of nature. A half demon-half reaper with no place in either race. When Violet flees to the human world she ends up in the middle of a certain morticians life. Now living with a rouge Shinigami, Violet's life has taken a turn for the better. (I am in the process of rewriting this story and the rewrite can be found under the title Chains of Fear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers!
> 
> This is one of the first fanfics I wrote after getting hooked on fanfiction and I decided that it would be a fun little story to post. Like it says in the summery I am in the process of rewriting this and the rewrite will also be posted on this site but the rewrite will be much darker a story and definitely not for people who are bothered by extreme violence and dark, intense situations so I'm posting this one for people who aren't into that sort of thing. 
> 
> I'm not really super happy with the way this story turned out anymore since my writing has improved somewhat since but that's just the perfectionist in me:p hopefully you all enjoy this and can see it for what it is, a cute first attempt at a Original Character story. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling now and just let you read this. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the picture.

                                   

 

 

* * *

 

Violet stumbled as she ran, tears steamed down her face as she tried desperately to get away from those behind her who were trying to catch her. She was to exhausted to transform into her demon form and the people behind her were catching up. Finally her body couldn't move anymore and she collapsed to the ground.

The group behind her reached her and then stopped.

"Do you think that she's dead?" Asked a green haired reaper.

"Nope, I just saw her chest move under that coat." Responded a demon.

"Well don't just stand their you guys, help me finish the job!" Snapped another reaper irritatedly. This one was a female.

Suddenly violet felt a hard kick to her side. Violet screamed and pulled her body into a ball with a agonized whimper. Soon her body was having blows reigned upon it. She tried to protect herself from the blows but wasn't successful. Suddenly she heard a whoosh and realized what was happening. She risked a look up above her and saw the female whip a death scythe above her. She met the eyes of the reaper and watched as the reaper brought the scythe in a downwards arc towards her heart.

Violet let out a soft breath and did the last thing she could to keep herself alive. She closed her eyes and created a one way, untraceable reaper portal to the human world. She heard the angered cries of her attackers as she fell through and the portal closed around her. She smiled slightly as her body hit the ground and everything around her started to fade. The last thing she remembered was a hazy form in black and sliver lean over her and speak.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

 

Violet opened her eyes slowly, moaning as she did. Her whole body felt like someone had been using it as a combat dummy for a no-holds barred round. Once everything around her came into view she realized that she wasn't lying outside like she had been when she landed. Instead she was lying in a soft bed with warm fluffy covers lying on top of her. Out for the corner of her eye she saw a large black shape move towards her. Acting on instinct she bolted into a sitting position only to have a shooting pain burst through her side and her vision go fuzzy.

A gentle arm wrapped her shoulders from behind and another one supported her from the front.

"Easy now m'dear. You are in rather bad shape and moving around in the way you are is going to cause you to faint again." A smooth and deep male voice said from somewhere above her.

The arms gently leaned her down onto the bed and placed a cold cloth on her forehead. When her vision went back to normal and she could breath she looked to her side and saw her unknown saviour.

He was a quite tall, thin man. He had long silvery hair that hung loose and the top part of his face was covered by bangs. He was wearing a black button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants.

"There we go, that's much better." He said with a slight smile.

"Who are you?" Violet croaked out.

The man laughed softly. "Seeing as your in my home shouldn't I be the one to ask that?"

Violet felt her eyes darting around in panic. What if the reapers and demons who were after traced her here? She wouldn't be the only one they killed, this unknown person who helped her would suffer to.

At seeing her reaction the mans expression softened.

"I am called the Undertaker and you are in my home and workplace. I found you lying near my house and bought you here. You have several broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a cracked bone in your leg and lots of cuts and bruises."

Violet forced herself to focus on the man who called himself the Undertaker.

"Why did your parents name you the undertaker?" Was the first thing that came to mind. As soon as the words escaped her lips she wanted to chomp her tongue off. What was wrong with her.

To her surprise instead of the Undertaker getting angry or upset he simply laughed again.

"That's not my given name m'dear. That's simply a nickname that was given to me because of my profession. I'm a mortician."

Violet's mouthed formed a soundless oh. Her current predicament had been momentarily forgotten.

"Now, what it your name?" He asked with a small smile.

Violet tensed slightly before responding. "My name is Violet. Thank you for helping me but I need to leave now. The people who are chasing me might come here and then you will get hurt. I'll be fine."

The Undertaker stood and moved around the room quietly, picking up a cloth wrapping from the floor and moving over to her side.

"I was halfway through wrapping your ribs to keep the broken one in place when you woke. It might be easier now that your awake so if you give me a moment to just your pillows I will move you int a sitting position and we can finish wrapping you and then get you some food and drink." He said quietly.

The Undertaker moved her into a sitting position and supported her with on arm and then moved the pillows with the other. Every movement was agony and when Undertaker shifted her back onto the pillows Violet nearly cried in relief. He shifted her covers back and then moved her shirt out of the way to reveal that he had wrapped half of her torso already. To preserve her modesty he hadn't removed her camisole, something that she was grateful about.

As he wrapped the rest of her ribs he spoke.

"You aren't in any position to leave yet. You will hardly last a day. The people who are chasing you won't find you here and I am more than capable of protecting myself against anyone." Undertaker said firmly.

Violet opened her mouth to respond but before she could speak he snapped the elastic and fabric wrap as he finished. Her words left her along with her breath as her vision went fuzzy from pain. Undertaker stood and made his way towards the room door.

"I'll go get your food. You just sit tight for a minute and I'll be right back little reaper." He said cheerfully.

Violet sat back and focused on breathing, that is until she realized exactly what he had said.

"Wait. Little Reaper?!"

Undertaker had barely walked though the door before Violet was hurling words at him.

"How did you know I was a reaper? Who ARE you?" She snapped as she tried to get out of bed without passing out.

Undertaker sighed and placed the tray on a nearby table before crossing over to her in two short steps and giving her a light poke on the ribs.

Violet gave a soft cry and fell backwards, pain zapping all of her strength. Undertaker scooped her up and laid her down in the bed properly, propping her up into a sitting position before grabbing the tray and a chair. He placed the chair next to the bed and placed the tray on her lap.

"Eat and I will explain to you why I know that you are at least half reaper." He said firmly.

Violet obeyed, it was difficult but she did manage to eat without help.

"For starters I was standing by a tree and watched as you appeared out of nowhere from a reaper portal. Secondly most people would have died with the amount of injury that you have sustained. Your eyes are reaper eyes, with the only difference being that your eyes are a purplish blue with a small red ring around the outside of the iris. All of your injuries had half healed by this morning. That meant that in less than a full day you had completed the kind of healing that would take a human months to achieve. I think that for anyone with at least a basic understanding of supernatural creatures like you it would be a easy guess." He said with a smirk that seemed to be ever present.

Violet grumbled around her food. This was a seriously confusing guy.

"So what happened to you?" He asked quietly as he leaned back in the chair.

"I'm a half breed." Was all she said.

"Half human?" He asked.

"No. Half Demon." She said quietly.

Undertaker raised his eyebrow. He twirled his hands in the universal signal for keep going.

"My dad is a demon and my mom is a reaper. They got together an had me. They kept me hidden for three years until the demon council found me and arrested my parents. They brought me to some reapers that did DNA research on reapers and they held me at their testing facility for a very long time. I don't know how long they held me or how old I am since they didn't let me keep track of the days or even the time. Their tests became more and more painful until I finally managed to transform into my demon form and escape. They had a team or reapers and demons that chased me trying to track me down. Now that I had realized some of my abilities they had to kill me because I couldn't be held by them. They were about to kill me when I finally managed to create a reaper portal and get here."

Violet took a deep breath and then cried out in shock at the feel of pain that shot through her.

"Ow." She squeaked.

The Undertaker hummed softly and picked up a fork before feeding her the remaining food.

After she was finished he urged her to sleep, she complied.

* * *

 

A week past before she was able to move around on her own. She had asked the Undertaker where she would be able to take her bath and he had shown her to a bathroom attached to her bedroom. He closed the door and allowed her some privacy.

After she had washed herself and brushed her teeth for a good five minutes she emerged from the bathroom to see that the Undertaker had laid a black dress with a red bodice on the bed. It fit her well and came up to just below her collarbones. The sleeves came to her wrists, covering all the cuts and scratches. Matching black boots that fitted tightly to her legs were on the floor next to her bed.

Violet grinned at the clothes and dressed quickly. Turning and admiring herself in the mirror she smiled at her appearance. It made her look attractive, accentuating her figure and yet giving off the vibes of a women who was not to be messed with.

She made her way downstairs, but the undertaker was no where to be seen. So she explored the first floor until coming into the kitchen and finding him standing at the stove making tea.

"Ah, so you are finally ready to walk among the living are you?" His smooth voice had a hint of amusement.

"Um something like that." Violet mumbled.

The undertaker chuckled before pouring two cups of tea and placing them on the table. Violet took the seat that was offered to her and watched as he settled himself down.

"Feeling better m'dear?"

Violet nodded.

"Much. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Now that I'm well I should probably find myself a job and somewhere to live. Do you know of anyone in the area that I could work as a servant for or something of the like?"

"That's not necessary, I have plenty of room for you here. You needn't leave and put yourself in danger. Besides, you require training to control your Reaper side as well as basic training to control your demon side." The undertaker said calmly as he nibbled a bone shape biscuit.

"Uh, who's gonna train me. You?"

The undertaker laughed and pulled back his bangs.

"That's what I was thinking. Being a rouge Shinigami has it's uses."

* * *

 

 

 


	2. A Place To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some issues with the plot in this story, it's not exactly cannon so sorry about that.

 

* * *

 

 

Violet gaped at the man in shock. His eyes were a mix of yellow and green and they almost glowed. They were definitely reaper eyes but they were prettier that any other reaper eyes she had ever seen before. They had a iridescence to them that made them easily the most captivating eyes a person could have.

"Your a Shinigami."

"Last time I checked."

"You-you want to train me?!" Violet gasped.

"Hmm well, that was the plan..." The undertaker singsonged.

"But that's to much to ask of you! How could I possibly pay for the training and for staying here!" Violet protested, standing and making for the door.

"Become a apprentice mortician. Having another pair or hands around here would be useful. I'd never hired someone because I like to pin my bangs out of my face and doing so reveals my inhuman eyes. So having a human helper around to train to take over my duties when I have to run errands and such was out of the question."

His words halted her beginning retreat as she stopped and turned to face the strange man.

"Really? But won't that add even more to your workload?"

"Not at all m'dear. Having someone who isn't squeamish around death makes work so much easier for me. You could in the beginning move around things like coffins and just do general maintenance all the while watching as I work. Once you have a general understanding of working with the bodies you will slowly but surely learn how to work along side me and then eventually in my place." The undertaker informed her as he sipped his tea.

Violet thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose your right. I can't believe that I'm agreeing to live in a strange single mans house and work for him but this is a unbeatable deal. I'll do it."

"Wonderful! Allow me to give you the tour and then I shall take you to town to pick up some feminine necessaries and order some more clothes. Then tomorrow you shall start work and become known as the Undertakers apprentice."

* * *

 

Violet got into the carriage that the Undertaker helped her into, following behind her and saluting the driver. The drive into town was quiet since Violet spent the entire time with her face pressed up against the window as she looked at the city in awe.

Once they arrived in the city Violet stepped out of the carriage and accepted the offered arm as they began their shopping trip.

After about a half hour into the trip Violet was practically dragging behind the undertaker.

"I have enough stuff now. Can we go home?" Violet begged.

The undertaker blinked and stopped walking.

"My apologies. I forgot that you were just recovering. We have everything you need and the dresses will be delivered tomorrow." He said and summoned a carriage to take them home.

Once she had unpacked her things the undertaker presented her with a sheer black veil that covered her eyes and cascaded down her back to the tips of her indigo hair. It his her eyes from those who might take note of their unusual colour and it also gave her a air of mystery and untouchability.

She wore it around the shop whenever it was open, only taking it off when the morticians shop was closed to visitors. It only took a couple of days before she was able to watch him work with the bodies. By the end of the week he was already training her to work with the bodies. She was enjoying the work of a mortician quite a lot.

Now all she was waiting for was her first lesson as a Shinigami.

 

* * *

 

 

That morning Violet dressed and brushed her hair out before putting on her veil. Slipping a dagger into each boot she headed downstairs for breakfast.

On the table were two plates with eggs and toast.

"Good morning Undertaker!" Violet chirped cheerfully as she grabbed napkins and utensils and set the table.

"Good morning Violet. I assume by your cheerful tone that you slept well last night." The Undertaker said calmly as he set two cups of tea down and gestured for her to sit.

She did and they both dug in as she nodded.

"I'll probably be getting a guest today with the murders that have been taking place."

Violet nodded. Undertakers shop had been getting the bodies of prostitutes with the heir wombs cut out delivered to them for a while.

"The guests are...interesting people. When I ask you to make tea I would like you to use my clean beakers in that cannot over by the basement door." He ordered.

"The beakers? Uh, why?" Violet asked, taken aback.

"Why? Because if I act like a crazy man people won't delve any deeper into my past. They won't poke their noses where they shouldn't and my identity as a Reaper isn't endangered." He explained to her as they began to clean up their breakfast dishes.

"Oh. That makes sense. What do you want me to do while you wait for your guests?"

"Go downstairs and just finish our routine sterilization of the tools. All the bodies are put in freezers. When the bell rings please join us." He said as he headed out into the main room.

Violet nodded and headed downstairs. She coudn't wait to meet this guest.

Violet forgot all about the mysterious guests as she worked, getting lost in the soothing routine of wash and dry. Then the bell rang and her head shot up to the door.

Washing her hands and removing her apron she smoothed her dress and headed up to meet these people.

She opened the door and made her way soundlessly to the door of the main room. She heard the Undertaker speak and his voice was shill and creepy. As she heard him ask someone called the lordship if he had come to try out his coffin.

Violet pressed a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles. He sounded like a crazy person with that voice. Composing herself she stepped into the room and everyone turned to face her.

"Violet! Perfect timing as always m'dear. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my apprentice Violet." The undertaker said in that strange voice he had adopted.

Violet smiled an gave a small curtsy.

"Hello! I am Madam Red! And this is my butler and the rather stupid looking one over there is a friend of mine." The women dressed in red announced flamboyantly.

"Auntie, he's not stupid looking. Only stupid acting." A teen boy several years younger that her said with a hint of amusement.

Her attention was pulled when a handsome man dressed in all black approached her and she felt a strange cloying aura wash over her. He took a hand and lifted it to his lips before brushing a light but lingering kiss over her knuckles, holding eye contact with his inhuman red eyes holding hers in a smouldering gaze.

"I am Sebastian and the young man is my master, Earl Phantomhive. It is a honour and a pleasure to meet you." He said, his voice having a seductive and oily quality to it that made her skin crawl.

Ignoring the fact that her actions would be considered insulting she snatched her hand away and took several steps back from him, putting distance between the two of them. Her fists curled into fists. Everything about him was just wrong and it scared the crap out of him. Her words escaped her mouth before she could stop him.

"What-what are you?!" She whispered, fear and distrust filling her voice.

No one other than the man before her, his master and Undertaker heard her. In one moment Sebastions eyes blazed blood red before he smiled and bowed. But she knew what she had seen.

Suddenly a arm slipped around her shoulder. Violet tested and then relaxed when Undertaker's scent of mint and something cold filled her nose.

"If you would be so kind as to prepare tea for us it would be greatly appreciated." He suggested.

Violet nodded and turned and walked away. Closing the kitchen door behind her she braced herself on the counter. That Sebastion...he was a demon. Not just a demon but at least half lust demon. She would bet money on it.

As she made the tea she forced herself to relax. She had already given away that she was immune to his seduction powers which could complicate her life greatly. As she was just about to pour the tea the Undertaker let out a shriek of laughter that shook the building.

"Undertaker!" Violet cried and bolted out of the kitchen and into the main room, terrified that she was going to find him hurt or worse at the hands of that demon.

But she was instead met with the sight of the Undertaker flopped over a coffin laughing like a crazy person as Sebastian stood on with a self satisfied smirk adorning his face. Violet froze in the doorway with her jaw open.

"How did you do that? I've heard him laugh at a joke before but like this? Never..." Violet stared at her mentor.

"How did I do that? Well, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said smugly.

Violet waited until everyone had come back in before returning to her tea and pouring it into the beakers for everyone. She carried out a tray and offered a cup to everyone. Once the tray was empty she retreated back into the kitchen to watch from a distance. They spoke about the victims before leaving.

Once they were gone she cleaned up the beakers and she was washing Undertaker approached her.

"What happened with the butler?"

Violet took a breath.

"He tried to use his seduction abilities on me. I don't know if you realize it but Sebastian isn't human, he's demon." Violet said softly.

"I'm aware of that. I didn't however know he had abilities until I felt the room fill with this weight. I wasn't aware that those were seduction abilities." The undertaker admitted quietly.

Violet smiled and moved into the main room to tidy. As she heartened the coffins she came across a scarlet red glove.

"Oh! Undertaker! Madam Red left behind a glove. Shall I go deliver it to her?"

"Yes. I shall call a carriage for you. Will you be ok going to her mansion alone? I have some work to do." Undertaker called.

"Yes." Violet stepped outside holding the glove tightly in her hand.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Demon and Shinigami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because this chapter takes place in the Jack the Ripper ark it has a mildly graphic scene where Violet witnesses the murder if one of the victims. If you aren't interested in reading the violent part just read until you see the word BEGINING in bold font. Skip down until you see the word END in bold.

 

* * *

  
Violet sat in the carriage seat watching the scenery go by. She had asked to be taken to where Madam Red was currently and the carriage driver had raised an eyebrow but had taken her anyway.

They stopped outside the manor and the driver helped her out. Smoothing her black skirts she held the glove and made her way up to the large entrance. Taking a breath she rang the bell and waited.

The door opened to reveal a pretty maid with large glasses.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Madam Red was visiting my mentor's shop and forgot her glove there. I simply came to return it."

"How did you know to come here?" The girl asked in a suspicious tone.

"I didn't. The carriage driver did. This is the home of Madam Red is it not?"

"No. This is the home of her nephew Ceil Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive! How on earth did my driver get that wrong?!"

"What did you ask him?"

"To take me to where Madam Red could be found. I'm deeply sorry for disturbing you. I will take my leave." Violet apologized.

"Actually she's here right now. I can call someone to bring her to you."

"Uh.."

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" The girl hollared.

Moments later said man appeared on her doorstep with Madam Red and her butler behind him.

"Ah, it's Violet. Can I help you?"

"No. I simply came to return Madam Red's glove. I asked the carriage driver to take me to Madam Red and he took me here. I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you. Here's your glove Madam Red." Violet dipped her head and placed the glove in the ladies hand.

"Oh not a worries sweetie! Sebastian was seeing us to the door anyway. Why don't you get a ride home with my butler and I. I would live to get to know you better!" Madam Red cooed.

Violet nodded and allowed the overly exuberant woman to drag her to the waiting carriage and she felt the butler lift her in. She sat down next to the women and tuned out her constant chatter for a while until the women addressed her directly.

"So tell me, how did you end up living with a single man as is apprentice? Being a mortician isn't exactly a acceptable profession for a young lady such as yourself."

"My parents abandoned me with my uncle when I was a baby and I grew up with my uncle, a mortician my whole life. I was trained from the beginning to one day inherited my uncles shop. However he was involved with some loan sharks and when he missed a few to many payments they came and killed him and then burned his shop to the ground. They went after me to take me as a pay,net instead but I escaped and since the work of a mortician is the only one I've ever known I looked for a shop that I could do apprentice work for and maybe take over one day." Violet put together the sob story on the spot.

"Oh you poor dear! But doesn't the Undertaker require, uh, special payment to live with him?" Madam Red asked.

"No. He doesn't have any family to pass his parlour down to and since I'm so interested and adept at the work he was more than happy to give me a place to live. Besides, I think he's lonely. Every one treats him like a psychotic creep and he's not. Besides, he doesn't expect me to pay him with my body nor has he put moves on me so I feel safe. And he allows me to lock my bedroom door when I go to sleep." Violet said.

It was true in a sense. He had never expected anything like that out of her and to be honest she didn't think he would ever expect that kind of payment from her.

Madam Red nodded and started babbling about parties and dresses again while Violet looked out the window. The butler Grell bothered her. There was something strange about him, a suppressed aura that she couldn't put her finger on.

She was dropped on at home and as soon as the carriage left Violet went straight down to the basement.

"Undertaker! Where are you!" She called into the gloom.

"Right behind you m'dear." His voice sounding next to her ear.

"Bloody mary! She swore, spinning on the stair and nearly taking a backwards header.

Instantly the Undertaker's arms shot out and he grabbed her arms to prevent a nasty fall.

"Careful there. Wouldn't want to break that pretty face of yours." He teased.

"Undertaker what kind of immortal beings are there? I know that there is Reapers and Demons but is there anything else?" Violet asked.

Undertaker blinked in surprise at her question.

"Yes. There are angels here as well. But unlike Demons and Reapers they don't interfere with Humans the same way we do. They gently guide people as they make day to day choices to help them live life to the fullest. They do not integrate themselves among humans they was Demons do and they do not work hands on with the souls they help the way reapers do. Angels have no quarrel with either of the other immortal kinds, they dislike Demons but they don't get into fights. So the only types of immortals you will find here that could pose a threat to you are Shinigami and Demons."

Violet nodded. "I figured. The reason I asked is because I got a ride home with Madam Red and her butler Grell and I don't think he's human. There's something strange about his aura."

Undertaker hummed quietly.

"A Shinigami perhaps?" He mused.

"I think so. He was acting strange. I'm going to tail him tonight and see what's going on." Violet said.

She went to move and the Undertaker's grip on her arms tightened.

"No. I forbid you to go. We haven't even done any training for your reaper side. This Grell fellow could be potentially very dangerous and if he sees you trailing him he could very well kill you. I believe that he is a reaper from the way he behaved and I don't wish to lose my apprentice so soon." His voice had no laughter in it.

"Ok. The other thing I wanted to mention is I sensed a Neko demon in the Phantomhive manor when I went to deliver the glove. It was in it's cat form but it was definitally a Neko demon. I grantee it." Violet added.

"Dear lord, more immortals?" Undertaker muttered.

"Undertaker?"

"Listen to me Violet. Tomorrow we start your training. I don't want you approaching anyone that doesn't feel human and if you sense anything else out of the ordinary then I want you to tell me straight away."

Violet nodded.

"Yes Undertaker." She murmured.

His grip on her arms relaxed. "Very good. Why don't we have some tea and we'll call it a day a little early. Some biscuits and tea and then I have some books about the human body I would like to go over with you for a hour or so. Then you can have the rest of the evening off. Sound good to you m'dear?"

"Very."

They headed upstairs and had tea. After they had cleaned up the dishes she sat with him on a couch he had in the back room and began to read through the books with the Undertaker. Finally they were done and after dinner Violet asked to retire early for the night.

"Of course. Goodnight Violet."

Violet went upstairs and locked the door before going about brushing her teeth and such. Then she dressed into a pitch black dress with no colour and wrapped her head and hair in a black shawl. She locked her door and climbed out onto the roof outside her window before leaping soundlessly down to the ground.

"Sorry Undertaker, but I need to go see what's going on."

* * *

 

Violet sat outside the party for what felt like days, bored out of her mind. Then she saw movement. It was Grell.

She started to run at a slow phase but this "butler" was definitally not human as he ran steadily faster. She pushed herself to almost her limit of speed and trailed him over to the area of town that the prostitutes lived. She saw him enter the home of one and she snuck up to a window where she could sense Grell was to see what was going on. She saw the prostitute say something and then Grell pull out a wicked sharp knife.

* * *

 

**BEGINING OF VIOLENCE**

What happened next would never leave Violets memory. The reaper, for now he had revealed his pointed teeth and opalescent eyes that were distinct to the reaper kind. The pointed teeth could be masked with the glamour that strong reapers possessed to hide their one of a kind traits and were dead give-always when revealed.

Grell shoved the woman down on the bed, grinning savagely and plunged the knife hilt deep into the woman's chest, causing a explosion of blood to spout up. Blood gysered everywhere and a good amount went flying out the open window and onto her. The women's ear piercing scream covered the sound her her gasp.

He pulled the knife out and slit the dead woman's throat. Blood covered the woman's room and Violet tried not to throw up. The worst part however was when he began to cut into her middle with surgical precision and slice out the womb and remove it in one piece.

**END OF VIOLENCE**

* * *

 

Violet had enough. Without a sound she turned and fled, pushing the limits of how fast she could go as she bolted back to the undertaker. She wanted to get up to her room but before she could even get onto the roof her stomach rebelled and she unwillingly emptied the contents of her stomach into the dirt beside the house.

Sobs tore from her chest and she tried to swipe it away only to smear the blood on her face and cause the metallic scent to fill her nose. She threw up again.

"Hello who-...Violet!" Undertaker's voice was filled with shock as he saw her.

Violet opened her mouth to respond but only sobs came out and as the memory of what she had just witnessed flashed across her mind her knees gave out.

"Violet!" He gasped and lunged forward and caught her.

"Let's get you inside m'dear. Come on." He whispered as he lifted her up with ease and carried her inside. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom and then used his nail to pick the lock and bring her in. Undertaker placed her in her empty tub to keep the blood on her from getting all over everything. He wet a cloth and cleaned her face, removing all the blood from her face and neck.

"M'dear, you need to get out of this dress. If you are wearing a camisole and shorts underneath like you usually do I can help you." He said softly.

Violet nodded and reached up shaking hands to undo the threads on her corset top and the Undertaker guided her hands gently. She took off her shawl and once all the necessary straps and buttons were undone he brought in a soft Cotten dress with no buttons or straps and placed it on the floor next to the tub before slipping out and closing the door to give her privacy while she change to her new and clean dress.

She changed and left her bloody garments in the tub and got out. She checked the mirror and smoothed her clothes before opening the door.

"I'm dressed. I'm just going to brush my teeth." She mumbled before doing just that.

Once she was done she was done she came out and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to desperately control her shaking.

The undertaker sat down next to her.

"You went and followed Grell anyway didn't you."

Violet nodded, not looking up from her lap.

"What happened?" He asked, his tone surprisingly gentle for someone who had just been directly disobeyed by their apprentice.

"He's Jack the Ripper. I saw him kill that prostitute. It was horrid and she was screaming and she was so, so scared and she begged him to stop before he killed her and he didn't listen. He was laughing Undertaker, giggling like a maniac as he destroyed this woman. I've never seen anything so WRONG! So, so wrong..." Violet's voice trembled and trailed off.

"Violet. That's why I told you not to go near him. I had a feeling that he was involved somehow. The shock on his face when I told them what had been removed from the victims was completely and utterly fake." The undertaker said, voice slightly stern.

"I know now. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Relax m'dear. I'm not angry. I think what you witnessed tonight was punishment enough. It reminded you of some of the things you witnessed when you were held in that lab didn't it?"

"Yes. Death itself doesn't bother me and using a scythe to reap a soul doesn't bother me either but what he did was just...sick. Just like what those men used to do to us Miseinen-sha." Violet admitted

"Miseinen-sha?"

"That's the scientific term for my kind of half breed, half demon, half reaper."

"I see. Why don't you try to get some sleep Violet. Tonight's been a rough night and I think that sleep would do you good." Undertaker suggested.

"Ok." Violet said.

Undertaker brushed a hand across her shoulder and left, closing the door behind him softly. Violet crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift into oblivion.

* * *

 

She bolted up with a scream, positive she could feel the scalpels digging into her skin again. Positive she was back in that lab with all the needles and people in masks. Alone.

Suddenly desperate to make sure that the Undertaker hadn't left she crept out of her bed and room and slipped down to the room across the hall. She peeked her head inside the open door to see the Undertaker on his bed. She watched the blanket rise and fall with his breathing for several moments before stepping back and preparing to return to her room for a long night of fear and nightmares.

"Violet, what's wrong?" The undertakers voice cut through the silence.

"Nothing. Sorry about disturbing you." She mumbled, a flush making it's way across her face. She turned to leave when the Undertaker spoke again.

"Come here."

Violet came and stood above him.

The undertaker reached out a hand and touched her arm that was still shaking bad from her memories and nightmares and sighed.

"It's bringing back memories again isn't it."

"Yes."

"I figured. I had that happen when I broke out of the detainment centre for readers when I first tried to leave the Shinigami realm. The did tortures and experiments on the inmates and when I left certain things would bring those memories to the forefront." The undertaker told her, speaking in one of the softest vices she had heard.

"Oh. What else did you do before coming here?" Violet asked, she was desperate not to have to leave again and be alone.

There was a beat of silence.

"Alright, climb in." The Undertaker said with a sigh and a hint of amusement.

"What?!"

"You don't want to be alone and as lovely as having a coversation with you can be I'm tired and want to sleep. If you go back to your room your gonna be a wreak tomorrow and for at least several days after. You can't sleep on the floor and I'm not gentlemanly enough to give up the bed to you and sleep on the floor myself." He explained, his voice already growing heavy with sleep.

"Oh." Violet said, her brain was to tired to think of a more intelligent reply.

The Undertaker pulled back the blankets and Violet layer down on the bed, stiff as a board. The Undertaker threw the blanket over them and gently looped a arm over her.

Violet stayed tense for close to ten minutes, unsure of what to expect from the Undertaker. But she felt him relax and fall asleep behind her and she herself finally fell asleep. Comforted by the steady breathing coming from behind her that reminded Violet that she was no longer alone.

 

* * *

 


	4. Wolves and a Countess

* * *

 

 

Violet heard the birds chirping outside but refused to get up. She was tired! Snuggling into the warm pillow at her side she buried her face into something that...moved?

She could feel something gently combing through her hair. Opening her eyes blearily she yawned.

"Ah, your awake." The Undertaker's voice made her pillow rumble.

Violet froze. She tilted her head up and found herself staring at the undertakers face.

"WAAAA!" She shrieked, throwing herself backwards and right off the bed.

"Owwww.." She groaned.

A silver haired head popped over the side of the bed.

"Jumpy aren't we." He commented, giggling

"Shut up." She muttered.

He laughed and stood before reaching down and lifting Violet to her feet.

"Go get dressed in clothing you can train in, then we will begin your first lesson." Undertaker ordered.

Violet nodded and returned to her room to ready for the day. As she dressed her cheeks flushed at the memory of curling into Undertaker. How embarrassing.

She trotted down the stairs with a hint of a smile before heading into the kitchen and scarfing down some food. Then she went downstairs to begin her training.

* * *

 

"Before we begin you must relax yourself, don't focus one single sense but relax your mind and just allow your instincts to guide you. Today we're going to work on hand to hand combat. This is a skill that is often overlooked but is probably one of the most important you could know in your life. If your weapon fails you need to know hope to protect yourself." The Undertaker told her.

Violet looked down at the dress that Undertaker had given her. It was a modest black dress with red beadwork that was buttoned from top to bottom in the front. The cool thing was should she get involved in a battle she could just rip off the dress and underneath was a pair of tight black pants, a red corset overtop of a black dress shirt and her usual lace up boots.

"Deary, please get rid of the overdress so that we can start training. We only have a certain amount of time every day for me to work with you." Undertaker prompted.

Violet did as she was told and the lesson began. He taught her about stance and dodging. He also taught her a couple of pressure points that would knock out even a reaper. He was kind as he trained her but showed her mercy. By the end of their session she was smarting all over.

Violet wearily dragged herself inside and collapsed onto her bed face down with a groan. For a guy who acted like a old lunatic he sure was formidable to fight. Forcing herself to stand she changed into fresh clothes for fighting and slipped her veil and overdress on before heading downstairs to do her usual jobs around the shop.

* * *

 

Almost a month passed since Violet witnessing the reaper performing the murder and she had been busier then ever before in her life. Early morning was dedicated to her training, afternoon she helped clean up and prepare bodies for their funerals. Her least favourite bodies to work with were the prostitute bodies that were in the shop almost one a week.

Undertaker had pity on her and did those bodies on his own while she worked with other bodies at another table. For the first week of training she had thought she was going to die before ever getting better but all the work had actually payed off and she was getting significantly better every lesson.

In the evenings she had used that time to try and figure out what demon abilities she had, figuring that having two sets of immortal skills would benefit her much more than just one.

But that night Violet was feeling restless. She had no desire to work on her demon skills and it was to dreary to go wander. So she did what any bored teenager would do, she went to go but her caretaker or a sorts.

"Oh Undertaker!" She sang as she trotted down the stairs to the main floor.

"In the kitchen dearie." He called.

She entered the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table reading a thick novel. He glanced up at her when she leaned against the table.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"A book."

Violet stood in silence as she watched him read but within minutes she was bored. She she went around behind him and flopped her arms over his shoulders and peeked her head around so that she could look at his face. She had become much more comfortable around Undertaker since training started and now did things like this periodically. Undertaker turned his head slightly to face her and raised one eyebrow.

Violet gave an impish grin. "Heloooo..."

He continued to stare at her with his eyebrow raised and moments later she began to laugh.

"Your bored." It wasn't a question.

"Very." She agreed cheerfully.

"And your not going to leave me alone because of that."

Violet threw her hands up on the air and danced around from behind him so that she could plop onto the chair next to his.

"You are a genius!"

Undertaker gave her a look and she grinned. He sighed before standing and strolling out of the kitchen with his long strides.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Undertaker turned to face her with a hint of a smile twitching at his lips.

"I'm going to cure that boredom of yours. You and I are going to go for a nice long walk through the cemetery."

"But it's raining!"

"I know."

"Which means that were gonna get soaked!"

"I know."

"So then why are we going for a walk?!" Violet asked in exasperation.

"Because if I'm not aloud to sit quietly and comfortably then neither are you." He informed her with a full grin.

"What?! That's insane!"

"Your more than welcome to change your mind and leave me in peace with my book m'dear. I'm not forcing you to go for a walk."

Violet opened her mouth to tell him to forget it when she realized what he was doing.

"Hey! No way! If I gotta be bored so do you. Come on." She announced, dragging the mortician behind her as she made her very determined way to the back door.

She threw open the door and blinked when she realized that it wasn't raining. She shot a triumphant grin behind her and continued down towards the cemetery with Undertaker in tow. Once they were in the cemetery she released her grip on the sleeve of her mentor and friend. They strolled silently through the tombstones, row upon row and listened to the frogs and crickets.

"Undertaker?"

"Hmm?"

"When you've taught me all you can are you gonna kick me out?"

Violet took several more steps until she realized that Undertaker was no longer next to her. She turned to see Undertaker just standing there.

"Undertaker? What's wrong?"

"Violet, do you really think I would kick you out? Just like that after taking you in?"

"..."

The undertaker sighed and walked up to her before tilting up her head and holding her gaze with his own intense one.

"Violet I wouldn't kick you out for no reason. I doubt you could do anything that would anger me to the point of forcing you leave my home. I'm not so cold that I would throw you out on your own with no place to go. Not to mention that I quite enjoy having you around, your good company." His voice was completely serious.

"Oh."

Undertaker looked at her for a long moment before slinging a arm around her shoulders and guiding her back towards the shop. Once they had gotten inside Violet decided to go to bed early.

* * *

 

She had been lying in her bed awake for over an hour, eyes closed and herself buried under a mound of blankets. She was just about to give up and head downstairs when her bedroom door opened. She froze, not moving and inch and forcing herself to breath evenly. She heard the click of boots approach her bedside and felt Undertaker's gaze on her back for several agonizing minutes. Then he spoke.

"You can't being yourself to trust me yet. To afraid that I'll betray you or turn you in to your captors aren't you? I wish that you would believe me when I told you that I would never kick you out, I saw the flash of disbelief in your eyes. So afraid that they will come back and the first thing I'll do is throw you away. You would never believe me if I told you when you were awake that I would fight for your freedom along side you."

Violet forced herself not to react to his words. A sigh and then a hand gently tucked several locks of hair behind her ear before withdrawing. Then Undertaker turned and left the room, pausing at the door to speak again.

"Perhaps one day you'll believe that I'm not just your mentor, but your friend. One day..." He trailed off and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Violet rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, touching several fingers to her hair as she stared at the ceiling. He actually cared about fully earning her trust? It baffled her, she had never had someone actually care about her before.

* * *

 

Violet swept the floor of the front parlour as she whistled a cheerful tune. Suddenly she heard the bell over the door jungle as the door opened and she turned with a smile to face their customers.

However when her senses got hit with the aura of a Neko demon she faltered. Moments later a girl a couple of years younger than her stepped into the room, bright sapphire blue eyes glowing in the dim light. By hers side stood the Phantomhive butler.

"Can I help you?"

Sebastian stepped forward with a smooth smile. "Yes. I would like to present to you Lady Kira Phantomhive. We've come to ask you and the Undertaker to prepare a body for a funeral and make a custom coffin. It's for Ceil's aunt, you may remember her. She came her with the young master as well as some other companions, Madam Red."

Violet blinked and looked at the Neko demon standing at Sebastains side.

"Your the earls sister?"

"Half sister actually." Kira said calmly.

Violet smiled. "If you will excuse me, I need to go get the Undertaker."

She hurried to kitchen and opened the door to the basement.

"Undertaker, the Phantomhive butler is here with a Lady Kira Phantomhive."

The Undertaker giggled and told her to send Sebastian down with the body. She did as she was told and returned to the parlour to fill out the coffin order.

"I have to admit, I never expected to see a Miseinen-sha in a place like this masquerading as a human." Kira Phantomhives voice cut through the silent room.

Violet spun in shock and felt her veil get yanked off her face. She froze and stumbled back, as the Neko demon looked at her eyes. She gasped in shock and the girl opened her mouth to speak. Quicker then anyone could see she lunged for the girl and by the sheer force of her lunge threw both of the, backwards into a stack of coffins that she had planned on laying out.

The coffins flew everywhere with a almighty clatter and Violet pinned the girl against the wall by her neck. Violets claws elongated into dog-like claws and her canine teeth elongated into fangs. The other demon let out a hiss and to began to transform. They heard footsteps and yelling but before anyone could do anything Violet was flung backwards by a powerful kick.

Violet slid into her demon animal form effortlessly and now stood on one side of the room as a giant silver wolf, teeth bared and a growl rumbling deep in her chest.

She stood opposite a large Panther, deep sapphire blue in colour and almost the same size as Violet's wolf form.

The two of them circled each other and Violet was the first to speak.

"How did you know what I was?" Violet growled.

"I've known three others of your kind in the past. I was not threatening you, simply making a observation." Kira purred.

Violet bared her teeth. "You are a threat to my freedom away from those who would hurt me. You must be dealt with."

"What? What on earth are you talking about?!" Kira said in surprise.

"The scientist group that holds my kind captive and tests us! I escaped from the, and I refuse to go back alive." She snarled, lunging for the Neko demon.

Kira leaped lithely into the air and moved to come down on Violet's back, but Violet was moving on instinct now and she spun and moved to rake her claws down the cat's soft underbelly. Kira just managed to avoid her attack and instead culled to take the scratches on her back. Kira hissed in pain from the deep gashes in her back.

"I would never turn you in to a group like that! I to am a special kind of hi-bred. Besides, those groups are hated among both our kinds except for the few backwards and egotistical ones." Kira reasoned.

Violet looked at her for a long moment before realizing that the Neko demon had relaxed her stance and wasn't in a defensive or offensive position. She was trying to end the fight. After a moment Violet relaxed her stance and took a step back, showing that she to was willing to end the short little fight. After a moment Kira morphed her shape back to her human one, she was swaying and her back dripped with blood.

Sebastian picked the bleeding half demon up and began walking to the door.

"I apologize for the mess Undertaker. I'm just glad that you were aware that you had a supernatural being on your hands otherwise I'd have a bit of a mess on my hands." Sebastian said.

"Of course I did. I've been working with death my whole life, I'm well aware that there are forces that live among us that are more than any human could ever handle. Do not worry about the mess, I'll clean it up. You should take your little Countess home for medical care unless you wish her to be measured for a coffin of her own a little early, tehe~." Undertaker said, his creepy voice still firmly in place.

"Oh, Kira?" Violet called.

The girl looked at her, hair falling in front of her mesmerizing gaze.

"Tell your brother that I am sorry for his loss as well as your own." Violet said quietly, offering her best attempt at a peace offering.

Kira nodded and left with Sebastian carrying her. Undertaker locked the door and then turned to look at Violet.

"Are you going to switch back to human form?"

"No. The transformation is exhausting for me since I haven't been practicing. I need to wait for about an hour before I return to my human form. I can shrink my size down to a normal dog size though without further depleting my energy, I'm not sure why." Violet said, transforming from a coffin sized wolf to a small one the size of a golden retriever.

"Hmm. I believe it would be prudent to have a conversation in the living room. I would like to hear what made you break cover like that." Undertaker commented, leading the way towards his living room with Violet trotting behind him.

Her silver coat gleamed in the light as she moved. Undertaker took a seat on the couch and Violet sat at his feet.

"Now, what happened?"

"She knew what I was. She called me a Meseinen-sha. I panicked and the only thought running through my mind is that she needed to be silenced. Forever."

Undertaker was silent. Then he laughed.

"Your quite the fighter. At first I thought that your Shinigami blood was stronger than your demon blood but one look at your performance tonight and I know that your sides are evenly matched. Our lessons will no longer focus on your reaper side since you've learned as much as I can teach you without you possessing a scythe, something that I don't believe would help you any. So now I will each you how to utilize both of your sides to create a deadly fighting combination."

Violet breathed out a sigh of relief. Undertaker patted the couch next to him and she hopped up next to him. She curled up pressed against his leg and closed her eyes, planning on resting until she was ready to transform. She felt undertaker reach over a hand and absentmindedly stroke her fur on her head in a soothing motion. It caused Violet to drift off with a smile on her doggy face.

* * *

 

Several days later she found herself helping Undertaker load the coffin into the back of a hearse. Then she was sent to get changed into something fitting for a funeral. She looked at all her black dresses and wrinkled her nose, black was not the colour she wanted to choose for this wedding. She had only known Madam Red for a small amount of time but to wear black, a dark and cold colour to her funeral almost felt rude. So she pawed through the dresses until she found a deep scarlet red dress and a black corset piece that goes over the dress.

She removed her clothing that was worn in case of a fight and instead put on the dress that fit her torso and chest perfect and put the black corset piece on overtop and laced it up. The boots and veil finished the outfit and she made her way downstairs to join Undertaker.

"My, my. You are quite the pretty little thing when you want to be, aren't you?" Undertakers voice called up.

Violet laughed and climbed onto the seat next to his and sat quietly as Undertaker gave a flick of the reins and they were off.

They unloaded the casket and she stood next to the Undertaker outside of the church and watched in boredom as crying people filed into the church. The priest came out and walked over to them.

"My lady, this creepy man is a mortician and not someone that a cultured young beauty such as yourself should be standing with. Come inside for the funeral." His voice was slimy and his eyes lazily scanned her body, a leer passing over his face.

Violet glared at the man and she felt a arm wrap around her shoulders tightly.

"That "creepy mortician" happens to be my mentor and friend so I'd take your third rate flirting act to someone who actually cares. I'd much prefer his company to a creeps like yours. Go do your funeral like you were hired to and leave me alone." Violet snapped.

The man's eyes widened and he looked up at Undertaker. Violet saw him shoot the priest a grin that communicated several unspoken threats. The man eeped and scuttled back off to the church.

Once he was gone she relaxed and leaned into Undertaker's side with a sigh.

"Men like him make me want to show them who I really am. It amuses me to hear stories of guys getting owned by girls that they try to pick up, it's funny." Violet said.

"Does that happen often?"

"Only when I'm in town. You run into all sorts of creeps down there. Most people leave me alone now since most of them know that I'm your apprentice and they aren't to keen to mess with someone who can make the, disappear without a trace. But the odd one tries their luck which is a pain to deal with." Violet commented.

Before Undertaker could respond another carriage, this one filled with red flower petals pulled up outside the church doors. Off the top seating area Kira Phantomhive and the Earl Ciel Phantomhive dismounted and walked through the middle isle with a confidence that amused Violet.

Ciel stalked down the hall and Kira walked at his side, her gait much like that of a cats. All eyes were on them as Ciel leaned down and pressed her forehead against his aunts and placed a scarlet red dress over her. Kira stood next to her brother and scanned the group, her eyes meeting with Violets and Kira winking with a genuine smile for a second before returning her expression to cold and detached. Sebastian opened the door and released the petals into the air.

As soon as people began to stand and pay their respects she and Undertaker left to go to the graveyard. They would come and retrieve Madam Red's coffin later. They arrived at the grave and Undertaker finished burying the coffin. Once he was done he settled on the side of the headstone and Violet stood next to him quietly. Once Ciel had been by to see the grave they would head over to the church and bring her coffin over to her plot of land to be buried and have a headstone set up.

"Are you done Undertaker?"

Violet and Undertaker looked up to see Earl Ciel Phantomhive approaching purposefully with his sister at his side. Sebastian followed the two close behind.

"Of course! I cleaned her up and buried her. See? My last client from the Jack the Ripper case. She was from overseas so not a soul claimed her. And so the kind Earl built a grave for the nameless whore." Undertaker singsonged.

"I am not kind. I knew that I would not be able to save this woman. If only I had thought of this woman's life. There were a number of ways I could have saved her but I did not attempt any of them.. I knew she could have been rescued but my first priority was to catch Jack the Ripper. I knew that I would not save her life. I knew...and I let her die. Just like I let my own flesh and blood die."

"Do you regret it?" Violet asked, stepping forward to Undertakers side.

"No. Jack the Ripper is no more. The pall on the queen has been lifted."

"Queen Victoria hmm? Can't say that I like her one bit. She only looks on from afar and makes the Earl do all the tough dirty work."

"That is the fate of our family. It has been handed down for generations along with this ring." Ciel stated coldly.

"That ring is practically a collar hmm? It binds you to the queen through the chain of fate."

"The one that decided to put the collar around this neck is me."

A moment of silence and then the undertaker moved lightning fast and grabbed the earls tie and yanked him forward, towering over the boy and gently running the knuckle of one finger down the exposed throat.

"I pray you do not hang yourself with it one day. I would find that gravely disappointing."

A moment of tense silence and then the undertaker released Ciels tie and tuned to leave.

"Feel free to visit me. The lord, the lady and his butler are welcome anytime, hehe~." Undertaker ambled away. Violet stood and looked at the startled boy, for even with all that power and money he really was just a boy.

"You may not regret the death of your aunt but you feel it greatly. Do not try to force yourself not to feel loss, for losing the ability to feel your emotions will be your undoing little Earl." Violet warned. Ciel stared at her in shock and she dipped her head.

"I wish you well little Earl. Hopefully the next time we see you it won't be to prepare you for your own funeral."

* * *

 


	5. Memories

 

Violet was sitting cross legged on the couch next to Undertaker who was reading and she was looking at his hair.

"Hey, can I braid your hair?"

Undertaker looked up at her in surprise.

"You want to braid my hair?"

"Yes! It looks so silky and I want to see what sort of things I can do with it! I'm bored and it's been something I've been wanting to try for a while. Can I?"

Undertaker chuckled. "Be my guest."

Violet grinned and plucked his hat off, setting it on the couch on her other side before pulling a chunk of his silver hair towards her and beginning her braiding fun. After about a half out later Violet let out a triumphant call.

"Got it!"

"Did you get my hair the way you wanted?" Undertaker asked.

"No... But I finally figured out the perfect nickname for you!"

"Nickname? Why would I need one of those?" Undertaker questioned in amusement.

"Because just calling you Undertaker sounds so detached. So I thought about one that would both represent the things you do and still make sense to the name you go by. So I settled on Taker!"

"Taker?"

"Yup. Since your a Shinigami your job used to be to reap, or "take" souls. You now "take" bodies off of peoples hands and clean them up and such, you've "taken" care of me more times that I can count and you "take" all the gossip and slander and cruel names that people give you, and...and you've taken away my fear of trusting you." Violet admitted quietly.

Undertaker turned his head to look at her.

"I was actually awake that night when you came into my room. I have never had someone actually care about gaining my trust before."

Undertaker chuckled softly and placed a hand on the top of her head for a brief moment. "Taker sounds like a fine nickname to me. I believe I shall accept it."

Violet smiled and finished her thin braid. Just as was about to reach and undo it a hand blocked her.

"Leave it. It matches my other one that I did." Undertaker told her.

Violet smiled and removed her hands, grabbing one of the books off his pile on his other side and curling up next to him before diving into a new story.

* * *

 

Undertaker and Violet were moving the coffins and laying them out in the main parlour when the door opened to reveal Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Kira Phantomhive and their butler. Violet quickly flipped her veil down and moved into the light.

"Come to be measured for your own coffin Earl?" Undertaker cooed.

"No. I've come for information. About the missing children from the circus." Ciel said coldly.

"Well you know my price, pay me my choicest laugh!" Undertaker giggled and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Not me. I don't do humour. Come on little brother, let's head outside and let Sebastian work his magic." Kira said, moving to leave.

"Oh is the little Earl gonna give up and let his butler do his work for him, is he giving up?" Violet teased with a grin.

Ciel stiffened. "No! Sebastian I'll do it this time! You, Kira and Violet all need to leave and do come in until he laughs!"

Violet grinned and went to follow the other two out. "Good luck little Earl~."

She grabbed a basket and the shopping list from the door and headed out to do some shopping.

* * *

 

She came back evening. Much to her surprise Kira was sitting on a bench outside next to Sebastian and both of them were starting to look rather irritated.

"He's still at it? Why doesn't he just quit already?!" Violet said, placing her overfilled basket down next to her as she dropped down next to Kira.

"He's stubborn. You knew that needling him like that would make him do that." Kira commented.

Violet grinned. "Taker mentioned that he was curious how far Ciel old go to get a laugh at out of him. So I just gave him that opportunity."

"Taker?" Sebastian asked.

"A nickname." Violet answered.

Then they heard a soft laugh come from inside and filed back into the shop to see Undertaker giggling.

"I can't believe that the Earl would go that far. You must have nooooo pride~"

Ciel glared at the man and Violet laughed at the boy. She placed her basket down and sat town on the coffin next to her giggling friend.

"We haven't had any children bodies come through here little Earl." Violet informed him.

"What?! You lied to me Undertaker! You made me pay your price for nothing!"

"No little Earl, he didn't. What I just told you gave a important clue."

"Like what?" Ciel scoffed.

"Think little brother. If they don't have the children's bodies here that means that the kids are still alive. There's still a chance to find them." Kira said.

Ciel went silent. Then he sighed and gave a grudging nod to Undertaker and Violet before turning to leave.

"Oh Earl? Keep that soul of yours safe. You only have one of those you know~." Undertaker warbled.

The only response was the door slamming.

* * *

 

Violet walked through the cemetery alone, enjoying the silence. Suddenly she heard a weapon whistle past her ear and embed itself into the tree inches from her. Instantly she reacted, discarding the black overdress and handling loose a set of daggers that were made from a death scythe blade.

A black shape moved in the corner of her vision and she lunged, her teeth bared. She sliced with one blade and heard a shout of pain and the shape whipped a large knife in her direction. She jumped and flipped backwards through the air, landing in the middle of the clearing.

"Show yourself." She shouted.

The shape didn't respond but another twisted black grey blade whizzed past her. She lunged again and the two danced around each other, exchanging blows. Violet managed to avoid every blow of her opponent but landed several blows of her own.

"Violet? Is everything ok?" Undertaker called as he climbed up the hill.

Violet whipped her head towards him and saw the shape shooting towards him.

"TAKER!" She shouted as she lunged and tackled him to the ground, sending them both rolling down the hill. As she faced the sky for a moment she saw his shape and used a single human steel blade and threw it. She saw it hit it's mark in the middle of the shapes chest.

A gargling wail and the shape dissolved in the air. Unfortunately the hill was a rather large and steep one and Violet was still rolling. Both her and Undertaker hit a lump and were sent airborne, crashing into a rather undignified pile at the bottom of the hill.

"Owww.." She groaned. She had ended up on the bottom of the pile and was being squished by Undertaker.

"Dude, your flattening me. Get off!" She wheezed.

The Undertaker rolled off with a groan and lay on the ground next to her.

"What was that?!" He asked.

"Dunno. I was just walking and nearly got impaled by a blade. We were fighting and you showed up. He was going for you and I reacted in instinct, tackling you. I didn't take the hill into consideration."

"I see. I don't think I'm going to allow you to walk outside alone anymore."

"What?! But I can handle myself!" Violet cried, shooting into a sitting position.

"That may be, but the only people who have any reason to attack you are your old captors. I don't want to leave you alone." Undertaker said, standing and gently pulling her to her feet.

"I- your right. I won't go out alone again." Violet said grumpily.

Undertaker and Violet walked back to the parlour together in silence, both listening intently in case of another attack. Once they get inside they locked all the doors and sat in the living room together.

"I wasn't going to pry but after this attack I believe that it would be wise for me to know what we're going up against. I need you to tell me what you came from."

* * *

 

"I have very few memories of my life before captivity. I remember my reaper mother who took care of me when I was sick and sang me to sleep. I remember my father who would give me hugs and swing me around when he did. I remember running to them during a thunderstorm and crawling into bed with them, being cuddled close on both sides by my parents."

"But the memory that sticks out most in my mind is the memory of my house door being blown in and a bunch of people yanking my fighting parents away. I was injected with something and that's all I remember from my home. When I woke up I was in a padded white room with a young women who had a bright smile."

"Once I was fully awake she tried to convince me that my parents were dead but I didn't believe her. After about a hour she got angry and drugged me so that I couldn't move. Then she strapped me down on a surgical table and started using needles and scalpels and doing all sorts of nightmarish things. My mind has blocked the exact memories of the things that were done on that table so all I really remember are the scalpels and needles."

"I remember screaming and crying a begging to be let up. I remember then forcing me to run in this maze for a day and a half non stop and being chased by something that growled. I was five. I remember having to stay awake for a week straight, every time I fell asleep they would shock me."

"I remember being told that no one would ever love me and that I was worthless. They tried to break my spirit but for some reason I was able to hold on. And then my chance came. The doctor wanted to make me into their very own killing machine and stopped drugging me to keep my demon and Shinigami abilities from being used. That's when I transformed into a demon and ripped up anyone I came across to tiny pieces. When they realized that I wanted nothing more than to kill all of them they decided that it was no longer safe to keep me alive. They chased me and expected me to exhaust myself but all their experiments had conditioned me and off the seventies I had twice the stamina. I burned through four different teams of demons and shinigami's and I was on my fifth one when I finally collapsed. I had turned back into a human by accident and didn't have the energy to change back to increase my speed."

"I was just about to be sliced clean through by a death scythe when I created that portal here and you found me. It's been so strange to have someone here that I could rely on. I've been alone for as long as I can remember, I was starting to believe that I was destined to be trapped and alone forever before I escaped."

Violet closed her eyes and tried to block the flow of memories from her mind. The torture she endured. She abruptly stood and went to leave, determined to go to her room and forget everything. But before she could move she was spun and pulled into a tight hug.

Undertaker had wrapped his arms tightly around her and Violet buried her face into his chest. She hadn't had a hug in such a long time, it felt so nice. She felt his hand gently rubbing her back.

"I won't let them take you back. I know that if you told the little Earl of your experience you would find Kira and Sebastian fighting along side you. Your not alone anymore Violet.

She wrapped her arms around Undertakers waist and relaxed into the hug, closing her eyes and listening to the beat of his heart. She was safe here.

* * *

 

Violet burst into the shop eyes wide.

"Taker! TAKER!" Violet called into the gloomy house.

"I'm right here m'dear. No need to shout."

"Baron Kelvin's estate just exploded! There were sounds of fighting and a general sense of wrongness coming from the building so I was going to go check on it when it exploded! There were screams and I've never seen such a huge fire!"

Undertaker pulled his hat on and brushed past her towards the door. "Come on."

Violet spun and ran alongside him through the cemetery towards the hill they could see the Baron's home from. Once they were standing on the too of the hill they could see the fire raging and reaching towards the skies. They could hear the crackling from their place.

The Undertaker hummed softly before speaking. "I once warned him to hold every human soul dear. One day Ciel will learn what the things he holds dear truly are, but by then it will be to late."

 

* * *

 


	6. Bizarre Dolls

* * *

 

 

Violet was lying in her bed just on the cusp of sleep. She had woken earlier that morning thinking about how it had been well over six months since she had first come to live with the Undertaker. She heard a bird chirp but refused to open her eyes and accept that it was morning.

Suddenly she felt herself being poked in the back. She grumbled and rolled over, batting feebly at the thing poking her. The poking stopped and Violet, still almost asleep smiled. The poking started up again and she growled deep in throat before flopping a arm out in a pathetic attempt to hit the evil object. It flopped across something soft and warm and Violet's first thought was "pillow!".

She wrapped her arms around the top of her pillow that was for some reason bent and pointing towards the sky and she nestled into the side of the pillow. She faintly recognized the sound of laughter above her and the poking started up again.

"..taker, go away..." She mumbled into the side of her pillow.

"Hmm, that would be rather hard to do nice you have a death grip around my waist m'dear." The voice murmured.

Violet released what she thought had been her pillow and rolled over to bury her face in her actual pillow. She was poked again and was becoming slightly irritated.

"I'm going to stab you with my dagger soon of you don't stop poking me." She threatened into her blanket that had been pulled up to her face.

"Now that's just mean. You would truly do that or your best ever friend?" Undertaker laughed.

"Yes, I truly would. Go away." She growled.

That's when she felt a soft finger brush her neck in a extremely ticklish spot. She bolted up with a squeak and scuttled to the other side of her bed. Undertaker raised a eyebrow.

"Ah, was that a ticklish spot I just brushed?"

Violet lithely hopped off the bed and ran behind him.

"So what? I know yours too!" She called, poking his side and causing the man to give a startled laugh and jerk away. He spun to face her and asked a eyebrow.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it. I believe that you have declared war."

Violet stuck out her tongue and darted around him, tickling his side again in the process.

He spun to face her again and tickled her neck. She shrieked and lunged forward, tickling his sides. He chuckled lowly and watched as she inched backwards on the floor. He took a step towards her and caused her to squeak. Violet made a X with her arms and mock glared at him. A grin slowly spread across his features and she jumped to her feet, bolting towards the door. He laughed and hooked a arm around her waist, tossing her gently back onto the bed and advancing with his fingers poised.

"No! Stay away!" Violet called, scuttling backwards across the bed.

Undertaker simply kneeled on the edge and caught her ankle, giving her a light tug forward and bringing her within reach. She eeped and leaped backward again, pressing her back against the wall and effectively messing up her escape plan. Undertaker grinned and advanced, cutting of her escape route and hovering over her with a hand pressed against the wall on either side of her head. She tucked her chin down to hide her neck but met his eyes in a challenging stare causing him to laugh again.

Less than a second after he had her trapped Violet registered their positions. Her sitting on her bed in her fighting outfit minus the corset which was what she slept in with her legs stretched all the way out and hanging over the side of the bed slightly.

Undertaker kneeling above her with his legs planted less that two inches on either side of her, arms caging her in and his face less than a foot away from hers. His grin faded as he to realized their position.

Common sense told her to move and call a end to their little game but there was something about his eyes that had gone from light and playful to serious in mere moments. Something else glittered in his eyes, she didn't know what but her heart sped up for some reason that confused her.

Violet didn't move from her spot and neither did Undertaker. They just looked at each other. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she hazily realized that the Undertaker's face was getting closer to her own. Somewhere in the back of her mind alarm bells were ringing but her brain felt fuzzy and she chose to ignore them. She tilted her head up slightly and felt her eyes half close, she could feel his breath on her face now.

Then her room filled with the sound of voices outside her window shouting in loud obnoxious voices. The moment was broken and for a second they just stared at each other, the shock in their eyes mirroring each other. Violet realized that their faces were less than a inch apart and she could feel his breath ghosting across her face.

Instantly Undertaker jerked back as though he had been electrocuted and stood to his feet next to her bed. He took a step back before wheeling about and walking purposefully out the door and down the stairs. She just sat there, eyes wide as she replayed in her mind the events that had just taken place.

What just happened?!

* * *

 

When she got downstairs he was placing a small bag next to the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, avoiding looking at Undertaker who's bangs had been unpinned over his eyes again.

"You know Karnstein Hospital is one of our regular customers? Well their planning on doing a demonstration on the Campania and have invited us to join them as they begin their resurrections." Undertaker informed her.

"Resurrections? But isn't that impossible unless you alter the cinematic record?"

He shot her a grin. "It can be. But the fellow amuses me and how could I turn down a cruise?"

"Oh. Should I pack?" She asked.

"Just your regular clothes that you always wear. Nothing special that you can't fight in. The Aroura Group has some members who are far two interested in young women such as yourself and I might not be able to be at your side the entire trip. If you dress as you always do it will set you apart as my apprentice." Undertaker informed her.

Violet nodded and left to pack a two sets of pants and two sets of her black shirts. The only corset mess early to wear was the one under her dress over her battle outfit she always wore. She made sure that her bindings for her daggers were firmly in place so that they wouldn't undo unless she undid them herself.

She grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs and placed her bag next to Undertakers as they climbed into the carriage for the ride to the dock.

Violet sat in her cabin while she waited for the boat to launch. She had no one to wave down to and felt no need to subject herself to that crowd. She could hear Undertaker moving around in the connected room to hers.

Finally with a moment alone to think she closed her eyes and laid back.

What had happened that morning? Their tickle fight had gone from innocent teasing fun to something serious that she didn't fully understand. She did understand however that she and Undertaker would have kissed had they not been interrupted by the men below them fighting. She didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed.

And that was the other thing that confused her. Why would she be disappointed? Undertaker was her mentor both in her immortal abilities and as a Mortician. The idea of having feelings for him was absurd! But at the same time, when she thought about it, having those feelings actually made sense.

He had taken her in when she was injured, offered her a place to live and offered to train her, he had noticed her discomfort with Sebastian and given her a reason to leave the room, he hadn't gotten angry or disdainful of her when she made beginner mistakes, nor had he become angry and punish or kick her out when she disobayed him and gone after Grell during the Jack the Ripper case. When she had nightmares he had allowed her to stay with him and he never made her feel like he would take advantage of her. He was the perfect gentleman.

He tolerated her impish antics when she was bored and even at times would go out of his way to do something with her to prevent her boredom. He taught her how to cook and had never pushed for her past until he had no choice because of the attacks. He hadn't gotten mad at her when she transformed into a demon and almost ruined his cover, and had helped her when for almost a month after she had to practice her transformations every day to be able to do her animal one without exhausting herself.

And when she had gotten some sort of flu like sickness that affected Shinigami as well as humans he had taken care of her without complaint and had sat with her holding her hair when she was throwing up. He tolerated her whims and allowed her to play with his hair and even gave her the occasional hug when she just needed that comfort, knowing when she needed usually even before she herself knew.

Most of all he had become her friend throughout all the crazy things she brought to her life. And now, she didn't know when this had happened but it had, Violet had developed feelings for the crazy mortician that had been her rock since arriving on earth.

Violet grinned to herself. It didn't hurt that the guy was freaking gorgeous when he pulled back his bangs.

She had never actually seen what his actual Shinigami clothes were under the giant baggy mortician's coat he wore since he never took it off but she had a pretty good guess from seeing pictures of other Shinigami in one of his Shinigami books he had brought from when he had been a trainee as a child, his clothes would look pretty awesome.

A knock pulled her from her thoughts and she opened the connecting door to see Undertaker standing there.

"Would you like to take a tour of the boat now since we're going to be attending that meeting tonight?" He offered.

Violet's eyes lit up and she nodded fiercely, pulling her veil on snugly before following Undertaker out into the hall.

* * *

 

They spent the morning exploring before going for lunch. They were in second class which was nice without being over the top. Then they went back to the cabin and she took a short nap.

Violet sat in her cabin reading quietly when she heard strange moaning noises outside.

"What the..?" She put down her book and went to the door opening it to reveal something out of a person's nightmares. Hundreds of corpses were pouring through the halls towards the first class deck. They were stumbling along. Upon hearing her voice they attacked.

Violet ripped her dress off and vaulted over the group in her doorway and began to run and flip.

"Taker!" She shouted, blowing his door in and seeing that he hadn't returned for his meeting.

She began to fight her way up to the First class deck, stabbing vital after vital. Once she got past the crowd she turned to see the carnage and screamed. They were still going and one was lunging for her now. She turned and bolted through the maze like ship screaming out Undertaker's name over and over.

She prowled the boat until finding him and all the Phantomhive group plus Grell and a second Shinigami facing off with a human and a machine. She was to far away to hear what was going on and was trying to regain her bearings.

Suddenly Grell leaped forward and tried to kill the blonde human next to Undertaker and watched in horror as Undertaker leaped forward and blocked the scythe. She gasped and began to run towards them.

She watched them speak and then Undertaker whirled a Sotoba up, shattering the glass. She reached the group in time to hear Undertaker speak.

"Wouldn't it be sad if all the laughter in the world just...disappeared." He murmured as he flicked off his hat and shed his robe to reveal his real nature.

Everyone stared at Undertaker in shock, even Violet. Under the shapeless robe he had been wearing a long fitted black coat with a flared edge that started at the waist. Under the coat was a black button down shirt that tucked into a pair of dress pants and paired with long black boots. His hair blew around his hair loose and his chartreuse eyes glittered.

"Well no wonder Violet stuck around for so long, your freaking gorgeous!" Kira finally said, breaking the shocked silence.

Violet stepped forward. He had a part in these crazy corpses?

"Taker?" She called. Everyone turned to face her and yet again eyes widened as they looked at her.

She looked down at herself in confusion and then realized why they would be staring.

Tight black pants that tuck into black lace up boots, a black button down shirt with slightly puffy sleeves and a deep scarlet red corset like piece that went over her shirt. Pair that with her hair whipping in the wind and her purple and red eyes and she would be quite the sight.

"A Meseinen-sha!" Grell gasped.

"A what?" Ciel asked.

"Half demon and half reaper." Sebastian explained.

"Who cares what she is! Undertaker, you knew that this machine wouldn't work? But you told me it would!" One of the humans shouted.

From there everything spiralled into conversations and explanations while Violet stood there and stared at nothing trying to process what was going on. Undertaker made these things? People yelled and Undertaker explained why he made them while holding one of the female ones in his arms as gently as one would a child.

Finally the group seemed to have enough and the two reapers lunged for Undertaker. Quicker that any of them could react the threw her knife like one would a boomerang causing it to fly end over end and cut the younger reapers wrist, slicing through tendon and muscle before ricocheting back into her hands.

"Augh!" He screamed in pain and Violet flashed a slightly crazy grin.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to hurt Taker." She announced before leaping over the group and landing at Undertaker's side. Violet pressed a button and the blades nearly doubled in size in front of their eyes. She began to spin her blades, causing them to rotate so fast in her hands that they became blurs and she advanced on the injured reaper.

"My, it's like a rabbit hunt in here. But I wonder who the one really being hunted is." Undertaker giggled as he to began to advance.

The fight became chaos as Grell, the injured reaper and Sebastian began to fight Undertaker, while at the same time arguing with each other. Violet and Undertaker exchanged looks and began to act. Violet taking the back of the group and leaving the front to Undertaker. She kept the injured reaper busy to the best of her abilities leaving the two more experienced fighters to her mentor.

As she fought she saw Kira shielding her brother from the fight, not doing anything to help end the fight but simply guarding the boy behind her.

Then Undertaker stabbed Sebastian through the chest and Violet stumbled back as the demons Cinematic record began to play. After seeing Sebastian's life with Ciel Sebastian lunged forward and grasped the Earl's hand that was reaching for him.

As Undertaker moved to kill Sebastian the boat began to shake and tip. Violet let out a cry as she began to slide down the floor, grabbing a pillar and hanging on.

The fight continued around her until Sebastian saw Violet clinging to a pillar with her eyes closed in concentration as she tried to hoist herself up. He grabbed her and effectively caught Undertaker's attention. Violet started to thrash but reading her first cinematic record had effected her greatly and disoriented her.

"Times up Undertaker, the boat is about to sink and I believe that I have something of yours." Sebastian said tauntingly.

Undertaker took off after Sebastian who had Violet under one arm and had Kira hot on his heels with Ciel in her own arms. Undertaker met them on the railing and now looked angry instead of just amused he reached to grab Violet out of his arms but Sebastian dodged and Undertaker leaped to land in front. His belt of lockers fell into Ciels hands.

"Take care of my treasure for me will you little Earl, I have something else I need to fetch." Undertaker said.

Sebastian laughed.

"Then fetch!" He called, throwing Violet overboard.

Violet let out a scream as she felt herself falling through the air towards the ocean. She twisted in the air desperately trying to form a reaper portal but fear fogged her mind and for the life of her she couldn't do it!

Moments later she hit the water with a thunderous clap and sank beneath the black waves.

 

* * *

 


	7. The Fair

 

* * *

 

 

Violet was shoved beneath the surface of the ocean by a wave and flailed about in panic before popping back up and coughing out the water. She sucked in a breath before being shoved down again.

Violet had never learned how to swim and the idea of being trapped beneath the waves, drowning eternally without being able to die, terrified her.

She clawed her way to the surface and coughed more, taking several deep breaths before dropping down again. Her mind could no longer process anything but terror and as she popped up again water streamed down her face mixed with tears.

"Taker!" She choked out before a wave crashed down over her head again. She was losing strength, she could barely move now. Then a hand plunged into the water and pulled her out by the back of her shirt.

She felt herself get pulled to the surface and held tightly to a soaking chest. She raised streaming eyes to see Undertaker holding her as he treated water and desperately tried to keep them above the surface. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kick her legs to try to help him tread water.

Moments later a reaper portal shone next to them and he pulled them through.

* * *

 

Violet fell to the floor of the parlour next to Undertaker, shivering and soaking wet. She lay there, exhausted and coughing up water. Undertaker lifted her into a sitting position and rubbed her back as she coughed violently for several minutes, throwing up seawater.

After she could breathe again she wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly, pressing her face into her shoulder as she absorbed that they had survived it. He lifted her to her feet and she let go and leaned into him as they walked up the stairs.

"Can you undress and get into warm clothes on your own?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Once your changed bring all your blankets and pillows downstairs to the oven." He ordered as he headed to his room to change.

Once she was dressed in all dry clothes she did as she was told and brought all her bedding down to the kitchen. Undertaker had all his bedding set up on the floor and was making some sort of nest.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to get our core temperature back up. We need to sleep here with the oven to preserve our body heat and warm back up." He told her.

He beckoned and she climbed into the "nest" and curled up next to him. Undertaker laid all the other blankets over top of them and tucked them in before lying down next to Violet and pulling her into his arms. She nestled into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry."

Violet blinked. "What?"

"I dragged you into my little game and nearly got you killed. You could have been killed fighting and then falling into the water like that who knows what drowning would have done to you. I never meant for this to happen." Undertaker murmured, arms unconsciously tightening around her.

"I'm not mad. I was just scared. I thought that you might be hurt by those Bizarre dolls. I didn't know that you had made them." Violet murmured, half asleep.

Undertaker sighed and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I know you were scared. I'm sorry."

Violet nodded and just breathed in his scent, minty with the scent of the ocean water in the background.

Undertaker's movement slowed and then stilled as he fell asleep. Violet smiled tiredly and slipped into dream world alongside Undertaker.

* * *

 

A month and a bit had passed since the Bizarre dolls and the Campania sinking and the two had ended up at Weston Collage. Undertaker had decided to take the Headmaster's position for the time being because of some Bizarre dolls that had been created at the collage. To be honest Violet was more than ready to avoid all possible contact with the things but Undertaker seemed determined to hang about at the school much to Violet's boredom.

Mind you Violet had her own things to worry about. Now that she was aware of her pesky feelings for Undertaker she now had to work overtime to make sure that little things such as physical contact didn't cause a blush and show Undertaker her feelings. Especially when she didn't fully understand them herself.

School was one of the most boring experiences for her, especially since her world consisted of hiding inside either the Headmaster's office or confined in their current apartment. Sleeping and reading were the only interesting things to do for her at the school.

One morning when Violet was planning on sleeping in she was woken by Undertaker and called to come to the kitchen for a surprise.

Peeking into the kitchen she found Undertaker stood in front of the stove flipping what looked like pancakes.

"Good morning. Breakfast will be ready in a moment."

"Um, good morning. What was so important that you woke me up early for?" She asked.

"I'll tell you after we eat." He said calmly.

They sat in silence as they ate breakfast and once they had finished cleaning up their dishes Undertaker turned to face her, leaning against the counter behind him.

"There is a fair today, all sorts of games and delicious food. I thought that it would be a nice change from the usual schedule and something you would highly enjoy experiencing." He said calmly.

"Really?!"

"Yes. You've worked hard since you came to live here and you more than deserve a bit of a treat. Go change into something fit for going to a fair and then meet me downstairs." He ordered with a half smile.

She nodded and hurried to her bedroom to dress. She dug through her dresses until she found the perfect one. It was a violet colour that matched her bright violet eyes. She slipped it on and then stood in front of the mirror. She closed her eyes and focused her magic.

Moments later she opened her eyes to reveal that the red rings around the outside of her iris and the red ring around her pupal were gone. Grinning in triumph she folded her veil and slipped it into a pocket sewn onto the bottom of the inside of the skirt. She wouldn't be needing her veil today.

She left her room and swept into the kitchen, enjoying the feeling of the pretty silk dress as it moved against her. Violet had forgone her battle clothes for that reason.

She stopped in the door of the kitchen feeling self conscious. Undertaker looked over to her but said nothing. It was at moments like this that it drove her nuts not being able to see his eyes.

"You look stunning m'dear. Shall we go?" He said smiling and bowing before opening the front door for her.

After a thirty minute ride she found herself being helped out of the carriage by the Undertaker into a place filled with wonders. Violet gaped at the entrance and all the people milling around.

As they milled around, trying different games she found the stress and exhaustion that had accumulated since the happening on the Campania just melted away. Violet looped her arm through his and they strolled together from booth to booth. He had forgone his usual droopy hat for a pitch black bowler that suited his typical attire.

They tried a dish from every food booth, getting one order and sharing so that they could try several types of dishes. Before they realized it the day slipped into evening. they stopped at a booth that sold toys from Earl Phantomhive's company.

"Play the game and win the wolf plush, designed by Earl Phantomhives own sister!" Called the man running the game booth.

Violet and Undertaker went to look at the toy and Violet's eyes widened. It looked like her wolf form! It had her silver fur and even her vibrant Violet eyes with the red rings.

"How can I win this!" She gasped.

"Just toss this ball at those bottles. Knock them all down in one hit and you win the wolf. And if you don't win the wolf you can buy it."

The girl accepted the ball and while she focused Undertaker pulled the man off to the side.

"I'll buy the wolf should she not hit the bottles." He murmured. The wolf stuffie was placed into a bag and the money was exchanged as they watched her throw and only knock half the stack over. She looked rather depressed for a moment before returning to her usual cheerful state, albeit with a hint of disappointment.

"Darn. Oh well, let's go look at that crazy huge wheel over there! Night's falling and it would look so pretty to see the fair lit up at night from the top!"

Undertaker chuckled and allowed Violet to drag him through the crowds of people towards the Ferris wheel. They got into line and were helped into the basked before the door was closed and their little car slowly began to rise.

Violet stared out the window and watched the park below shrink as they rose. The she heard a rustling behind her.

"Violet, I have something for you."

She turned to face him and saw him holding the wolf plushie that she had wanted out to her. Her face lit up and she grabbed it and cuddled it close, enjoying the soft fur. Undertaker chuckled and she gently placed the wolf down next to her before launching herself at Undertaker and giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you Taker! I love it!" She exclaimed, voice slightly muffled by his coat.

Undertaker laughed, the sound rumbling through her and returned her embrace. She let go of him after a moment but remained in her spot right next to him cuddling the wolf tightly in her arms she leaned against Undertaker and looked out over the lit up fair.

* * *

 

The fair had been one of the most amazing experiences in her life, and when she was getting ready to pull her hair out in boredom she would just lie back with the stuffed wolf cuddled in he arms and think about the fair.

That's exactly what she was doing one day on the couch when Undertaker entered the apartment and called her name.

"The cricket tournament is today. I would like you to dress in something not to bright bit not to black. You will be my escort. You don't look like a teenager and nothing is known of the Headmaster's age so your presence won't bring to much attention." Undertaker told her.

Violet jumped to her feet with a cheer and ran into her bedroom, grabbing a deep forest green dress and changing. She got rid of the veil and brushed her hair before altering her eyes to remove the red bands.

She joined Undertaker in the living room and accepted the offered arm before heading to the game. They settled in a private box reserved for the Headmaster and Violet watched the game eagerly. Suddenly Undertaker's head shot up and Violet jumped to her feet. They exchanged looks and then took off in the direction of the office.

"He's chasing us." Violet said as she ran.

"I know. Let's lead him on a marvellous run." Undertaker said, a evil grin touching his features.

Together they ran, leading Sebastian from place to place. Undertaker furrowed his brows. "He's going to notice that we're purposefully evading him. Run ahead to the apartment, I'll meet you there."

Violet nodded and took off, utilizing her portal to get into the apartment without problem. She stood waiting for him and watched him portal through several minutes later.

"The demon gave chase quite determinedly. He got my hat and coat, narrowly missing me. Hmm I believe that I shall give the invitation to Ciel tonight, the thought amuses me." Undertaker chuckled.

Violet stood in front of her mirror and made sure that her fighting outfit was in perfect condition. Her new red corset was comfortable and easy to move it, much to her relief since her old one was much to tight and restricting.

She headed into the main room and sat down next to the undertaker.

"So I just hang around in case things get ugly?" Violet asked.

"Yes. If my identity is revealed than you come out and join me. If we have to leave quickly because of unforeseen circumstances than I want you with me."

Violet eyes him suspiciously. "Unforeseen?"

"Yes. With the bizarre dolls." Undertaker said.

Violet grumbled. "I hate those stupid things. If I could get them all in one place and burn them, never for the evil creatures to return I would be the happiest being around.

Undertaker sighed. "I wish you didn't. I rather like them."

"One tried to eat me! Show me one that doesn't try to devour me and I might change my mind." Violet challenged.

Undertaker smirked and created a reaper portal before mockingly offering her a hand.

"Ladies first m'dear."

Violet stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed his hand. He laughed and pulled them through.

Once through she retreated to her set place hidden from their sight but still able to see and hear what was going on. She sullenly stood and listened to them argue and shriek when the bizarre doll bit them. It surprised her to see Kira there with Ciel and Sebastian but only slightly.

"It's been truly pleasant watching your struggle from the grand tier. You have offered me the best of laughs little Earl." Undertaker said in his regular voice, forgoing the usual creepy one he adopted when speaking with others.

Then he removed his hat and Violet walked out from the shadows and took her place next to Undertaker, a cold smile flickering across her lips.

 

* * *

 

 


	8. Headmaster

 

* * *

 

 

"Undertaker! Violet! How-" Ciel sputtered.

One of the prefects looked shocked and confused by her sudden presence wit the Undertaker. She unsheathed a dagger and idly played with it as she scanned the group, leaning up against the Undertaker's shoulder.

"Your as short as ever little Earl. Glad you survived the mess on the Campania." Violet commented.

Kira snorted in amusement at her words from her place behind her brother.

"Well, after you never seemed to be available when we came to speak with you at your shop I never guessed that you had hidden out at a school." Sebastian commented.

"Just a temporary position butler, I have no plans to stay here long." Undertaker said calmly.

"I see...Were getting off track. The real issue is why you all decided to kill Derrick Arden." Sebastian asked.

Violet sat on the edge of the arm of Undertaker's chair as they listened to the prefects reasons for killing the people they killed. Once they were done all the prefects fags and Ciel looked horrified.

Undertaker burst into laughter with Sebastian chuckling and Violet rolled her eyes with Kira at their reaction.

"What a amusing story! Killing for such a frivolous reason." Undertaker said.

"I agree. Humans provide the most wonderful entertainment don't they?" Sebastian commented.

"Who cared about that! Why would you do something like reviving the dead?!" Ciel demanded.

Violet sighed and tuned out Undertaker's explanation, which she had already heard when she asked that same question. She heard them bantering and closed her eyes for a moment. She was hating these stupid bizarre dolls more every moment that passed of this pointless conversation.

"I believe that I have given enough information to the payment received." Undertaker commented, rising and heading towards the wall with Violet hot on his heels.

Then Sebastian lunged forward to stop him. Seeing Undertakers grin she realized that this was all part of his plan and stepped off to the side with another long suffering sigh to let the boys play.

Kira joined the fray, fighting the bizarre dolls that attacked them. Violet stayed out of the way, she was more than ready to go home. They fought, again, and then Undertaker played his card by putting Ciel in danger to get Sebastian to abandon going after Undertaker to protect Ciel.

As soon as Sebastian moved Undertaker escaped through the wall, dragging Violet behind him as he created a reaper portal and pulled her through into the apartment.

* * *

 

As soon as they landed she pulled free and went to her room, shoving her clothes into her bag without a word. She heard the Undertaker come up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing. Now that your cover has just been blown we get to go home! So I'm packing my clothes cause the sooner we leave the happier I am. No more boredom!" Violet cheered, dancing around the room with her wolf and bag.

Undertaker leaned against to doorframe and raised a eyebrow at her. She fell backwards onto the bed and grinned over at him. He shook his head with a smile and went to pack his own things.

Once he was done Violet created a reaper portal and stepped through next to him into the closed parlour. As soon as the portal closed she let out a whoop and dragged the Undertaker around the room in a impromptu dance. As quickly as it started it ended as she skipped up the stairs with her bag in one hand and her wolf under her other arm.

Violet hummed to herself as she unpacked her things. Then she placed her stuffed wolf in the centre of her bed and smiled fondly, patting her gift from Undertaker on the head gently. She then headed downstairs to have a conversation with Undertaker. He was standing at his records book, still in his headmasters clothes with his bangs pinned back as he scanned the records intently.

"Oh Taker!" She called.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her stance, hands on hips and brows furrowed.

"I am not the kind of person who when living with their friend would try to change every habit and rag on them about doing things that they enjoy. But I am warning you now, if I find a bizarre doll in this house I am going to personally chop it into a bazillion little pieces and then go outside and blow those pieces up."

Undertaker's jaw dropped slightly before dissolving into laughter. "Well, well. You sure you can hold to that threat?"

"Positive."

"Even if it makes me sad? Would you really do that to your dearest friend without remorse?" Undertaker asked as he slowly began to stroll towards her.

"Nothing you say could make me feel remorse for destroying those things. One bit me! Or, at least tried to. I crushed it before it could."

"Is that so? So nothing I say...or do... will convince you not to harm my prototype?" He asked with a evil smile as he moved steadily closer.

Violet was starting to wonder if it was the smartest to outright threaten him like that. Something about the gleeful look in his eyes worried her. She slowly began moving backwards for every step he advanced.

"Because I'm not so willing to give up my experiment. I'm rather fond of the boy, I even named him junior." He mused, voice and posture completely relaxed as he steadily closed in on her.

Violet was definitely worried now. She retreated at a faster rate, trying to navigate her way to the staircase.

"I-I don't want them around. They don't like me and they try to eat me." She offered up feebly.

Undertaker's grin widened. Violet blinked, momentarily confused until her back hit the wall. She jerked to look and realized that she was way off. At least seven feet from the staircase. Crap. She slowly inched sideways as he approached, speed not changing.

"Hmm well if I promise to make him leave you alone and keep him in my special cellar will you be fine with him?" He inquired.

"I...um..." Violet tried as he came only a step or two away.

A last ditch effort, she turned and planned to bolt up the stairs but was stopped by a hand slamming against the wall in her way. She spun to face him and saw him grinning wickedly as he placed his other hand on the wall and effectively caging her between his arms.

"What was that?" He teased, eyes dancing with mirth and something else...

"Eep!" She squeaked.

He leaned his head forward and gently pressed his forehead to hers.

"But that makes me so sad! Are you suuuuuure you don't want to reconsider? There's still time to change your mind." Undertaker whispered.

Violet's eyes were tripled in size as she tried, and failed, to stop her face from blushing cherry red at their close proximity to each other. He raised a eyebrow at her reaction and she dropped her eyes, humiliated and angry with herself. He wasn't a idiot, he would figure out why she reacted the way she did.

He laughed softly and tilted her chin back up with one finger. Their eyes met.

"Times up." He whispered huskily and then leaned down those two inches and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

 

Violet didn't think her eyes would widen any more than they had when Undertaker touched his forehead to hers. She was wrong. When his lips touched hers Violet's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Moments later he pulled back a couple of centimetres. His gaze holding hers.

"Are you angry with me now?" He murmured.

"Um..." Violet desperately tried to make her brain focus.

"Because I would be rather sad if the girl that I loved got mad at me for kissing her."

"Love?!"

"Especially since I want to do it again, this time with her permission."

"Again?!"

Undertaker grinned at her reaction. Violet simply blinked and tried to force her brain to think like a rational thing and tell her that this was crazy. It did not comply to her wishes.

"Violet." He softly singsonged to pull her attention back to his words.

"You-..." Violet couldn't seem to ask her question.

"I..." He promoted.

"You...you love me?" She managed to ask her blush getting stronger somehow.

"I believe that was the word I used." He teased.

"Your not trying to trick me..right?"

The amusement in his gaze turned into something more serious.

"Violet, I would never joke about something like that. You mean to much to me to ever consider playing with your feelings."

"Oh..."

Undertaker sighed softly. "Violet, if you want me to stop, to leave you alone and never bring this up again say the word. If you need time to think about it just tell me. I would never push you, especially about something as serious as this. The only thing I ask is that you don't toy with me. Tell me the truth and don't play with my feelings. That's all I ask."

Violet opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I see. I'll leave you be now." He whispered, starting to straighten up.

"No!" Violet blurted before she could think.

Her hands reached up and grasped his shoulders, fisting the fabric in her hands. Undertaker instantly stopped and met Violet eyes in surprise. She bit her lip before speaking, now was not the time to be embarrassed.

"No. I-I love you. I was just surprised when you..." Violet trailed off in embarrassment.

Undertaker's eyes brightened and he smirked in amusement.

"When I kissed you?" He teased.

"...yes."

"And do I have your permission to do it again?"

Violet blinked and gave a tiny almost unseen nod. Undertakers grin widened.

"Ah, ah. I need to hear you answer with wooords~." He sang.

Violet glared at him and made Undertaker chuckle.

"It's very easy m'dear. It goes like this: Yes. That's all you have to say, one word."

Violet cleared her throat.

"Three letters m'dear a-"

"Yes." She interrupted.

Undertaker smiled and leaned forward, less that a centimetre from her he stopped for a second to speak. "See, now was that so hard?"

Violet rolled her eyes before lifting her face the last half centimetre and kissing him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I wrote for Freedom. It ended on a good note and although there are somethings that weren't resolved I lost inspiration. 
> 
> A couple months after reading this story and uploading it into ff.net I was rereading it because I was getting to work on a parallel story starring Kira and found that I was extremely unsatisfied by the level of work. 
> 
> I ended up starting on a rewrite that I'm working on at the same time as the parallel story for Kira called Legacy so if you wanted to check out the rewrite it's called Chains of Fear and it's categorized under my Supernatual Encounters series. 
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this old story and I hope that you join me as I write Legacy and Chains of Fear:)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored while I continue the story.


End file.
